


Liselle

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of civilian life during the siege of Denerim. The perspective of Liselle, the flower seller. Kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liselle

The darkspawn took the city by surprise. Liselle was still in the market when the walls were breached, as the hordes poured out into the streets. 

She stood, still frozen, holding the roses in her hand as her customer fled. She grabbed her money tin and ran, making it only a few feet before her brother Jean caught her. She felt her hands tremble as he held her for a mere moment before taking her hand, leading her into the Gnawed Noble Tavern and into the basement below.

She recognized a few other merchants, nodding to Gorim as she sat on a barrel, Jean sitting beside her as he put his arm around her. 

She went to make a joke as the first bloodcurdling scream filled their ears. Edwina entered then, locking the doors and blowing out the candles.

Liselle shivered, gripping onto her brother as the beasts cried out above them. She felt tears run down her face in the dark and heard the held breaths of all those hidden underground. 

They spent two days underground. They heard the voices of the army as they retook the city, they heard the sounds of death and destruction as they laid in wait, hardly saying a word to another, barely eating or drinking. 

The blast caught them all off guard, the ground shaking as screams filled the small room. Edwina yelled at them all to be quiet and they grew silent as she lit the candle again. She left the room, locking it behind her. Liselle chased after her. She would let them have her; it was better than being buried alive. 

Edwina cursed at her as she entered the Tavern, signaling her to duck behind a ruined lounge. Liselle hid, listening as the darkspawn fled, hearing the sounds of swords. She smelled fresh blood. 

She stood, shaking as she saw the army, one man winking at her as they cheered, calling the Warden's name in triumph. She stepped forth, watching through the window the great inferno in the sky, the death of the Archdemon. She started to laugh, holding her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. 

They had survived. 

She turned, hearing the hatch open behind them and the others climbed out one by one. Jean ran to her and picked her up, twirling her around in his arms. She laughed in joy, kissing his cheek as he put her back down. 

It was as she caught her breath the rest of the scene struck her. She walked forth tentatively, avoiding the broken glass as she went out into the market. 

The dead roses fluttered at her feet, captured in the stiff hand of an elven woman, the blood across her throat already dried. Liselle wanted to scream, but found herself unable to as she looked up, seeing the smoldering embers of their stalls, of their precious goods and wears. 

Liselle shooed off a looter, throwing her shoe at him as she stumbled into the wreckage of her store. Her flowers dead, her perfumes smashed and mixed with the scent of blood and burnt flesh. She knelt in the rubbish, turning to see Jean standing a few paces behind her. She could not focus on him, nor the dead surrounding them. But she could mourn the flowers crumpled on the ground, the petals spread out and trampled. Such beautiful things, all ruined.

Jean touched her shoulder and she rose. 

They had come to this country with nothing. They could start over again.


End file.
